Amazing Lives of SpiderMan
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU 616/Ultimate fusion. Journey through the spectacular rise and fall of the Wall Crawler through the ebbs and flows of his career. Throughout the next 20 years he is the defender of New York City but when the death of his only son breaks his spirit he retires from crimefighting. But even a legacy such as his refuses to go out and will continue...with or without Peter Parker.


_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant, I've been a life long fan of Spider-Man since I was 8. I was introduced to the Wall Crawler watching the 90s series on Fox Kids. Anyway this is a story I've wanted to do for a while it'll be kind of a crossover between 616 and Ultimate with maybe a smigit of MC2 thrown in. This will be my first time writing for the comics universe as suggested by my friend. Hope you guys like it. _

_**The Amazing Lives of Spider-Man**  
_

Time, the one thing that remains constant is that it is always changing. New eras, new technologies, new lives come and go shuffled about from beginning to end. In that the old must give way to the new and the past must yield to the present yielding to the future. That is the only thing that remains constant in this life. Over 30 years prior the world was exposed to a new generation of superheroes, names that carried greatness upon their shoulders. The Modern Era of Heroes as it was known saw the likes of heroes who's names would echo in the halls of human history for decades to come seeing the likes of such greats as Captain America, Iron Man, The Fantastic Four, The Avengers and so many others. Looking back one of the brightest beacons of this era was the hero known as Spider-Man. Wildly distrusted during the first 15 years of his career, Spider-Man fought to protect the streets of Manhattan. And was constantly hounded and demonized by Daily Bugle editor J. Jonah Jameson in the media, having turned a large section of the city against him. But the hero cared little for what a single man thought of him and would even give Jonah a hard time for his troubles, and ironically worked for the man in his civilian identity as Peter Parker. As time went on Spider-Man went up against greater threats acquiring an impressive and expansive rouges gallery throughout the years. The most dangerous of whom was the Green Goblin. A scrupulous and morally bankrupt businessman by day, Norman Osborn ingested a formula transforming him into a homicidal maniac in a rubber mask.

The Goblin would menace the Wall Crawler many times throughout Spider-Man's life proving him to be his arch nemesis and would be responsible for the two greatest atrocities in Peter Parker's life. Three years into their careers, Norman uncovered Spider-Man's secret identity and kidnapped his longtime girlfriend Gwen Stacy and threw her from the George Washington Bridge. Spider-Man tried his best but was unable to save her, inadvertently breaking her neck. And would be the first major blow since losing his Uncle to a robber. Peter consumed with rage went on the warpath tracking down Norman and beat the Goblin within an inch of his life with the intent to kill. After the savage beating, Peter soon realized that no matter how much he hated Norman for what he'd done he couldn't kill him, or else be made a murder just like Norman Osborn. He retreated and Osborn took the initiative to kill Spider-Man instead with his glider. But the webslinger jumped out of the way leaving Norman to be impaled by his own weapon. It seemed as though the threat was finally over, and Gwen's death had been avenged only for him to return from the grave years later and menace him once more.

In the proceeding years Peter would continue to fight crime as his rouges gallery continued to expand including new threats such as the Rhino, Shocker, Venom, Hobgoblin and others. In time he learned to love again and was introduced to Mary Jane Watson by the start of his forth year and would eventually marry by the seventh. After years of struggling to survive financially, Peter and Mary Jane had their first child together in his tenth year as Spider-Man. Peter had long since revealed his identity as Spider-Man to her and had considered retiring to focus on his family. But Mary Jane and New York saw the need for Spider-Man almost daily and knew that it wasn't really possible for him, though he told her he would give it up all for her. And felt that he had fulfilled his promise to his uncle, not wanting his life as Spider-Man to alienate him from his family. Eventually Peter would return learning to balance family and heroics.

Towards the end of his career as Spider-Man Peter trained his son Benjamin Reilly Parker to be the next wall crawler. Eventually taking on _his_ uncle's mantle as the new Scarlet Spider. After some missteps and his dad's coddling Reilly came into his own creating a tech powered suit to make up for his lack of experience and mimicking his father's flexibility along with natural web spinning ability and precognitive Spider Sense keeping him safe in the heat of danger and allowing his father to focus more on the task at hand. However by the nineteenth year of his career the Green Goblin came back with a vengeance. In the years following his death Norman Goblin serum had mutated him giving him an advanced healing factor and through further testing had transformed him into a real goblin. An eight-foot tall monstrosity that towered over both Spider-Man and his son, alas they were no match for the new and improved Goblin and were forced to retreat after getting smacked around in the streets by Norman.

During this time Peter was now 34 years old and still very much in his prime, however the new Green Goblin was a whole new animal leaving him with no idea how to defeat the monstrous Osborn. While he researched the improved goblin serum known as Oz, Reilly took to upgrading his Scarlet Spider suit with new weaponry including mini rockets, flamethrower, machine gun turrets and a triad of retractable spider legs for additional stability while Peter changed a chemical compound in his web fluid making it acidic. While he making these modifications in preparation for the coming battle he decided it was time to expose Norman Osborn. Approaching his employer presented J. Jonah Jameson with irrefutable proof that Norman Osborn was not only the Green Goblin but also a vicious murderer and was responsible for the death of Gwen Stacy showing him police records along, evidence of the existence of Oz, as well as Norman's original death certificate. Jonah was flabbergasted at Peter and for once talked to him in a level tone and could tell that he was deathly serious. Despite his gruff exterior and threatening to fire Peter at the drop of a hat, Jonah had also grown to respect him and knew that he would never lie to him. Taking him at his word Jameson promised to look into it before making headlines that night on his television news feed.

Police were sent to Oscorp as well as Norman's house for questioning. At first he denied the charges and was quick to lawyer up deciding to play along in order to throw off suspicion, however when they discovered the transformation chamber as well as the remaining vials of Oz, Norman freaked out in police custody transforming into the Green Goblin destroying police headquarters and went on a rampage. Tearing up a section of New York, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider were called into action. With the new armaments and weapons they prayed it'd be enough to fell the mighty giant and end his reign of terror once and for all.

The battle was vicious even with the technology-backed suit of the Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man's acidic webbing it wasn't enough quell the rampage that included dodging cars and being thrown through buildings by Osborn while Reilly was on offense shooting off to the side trying to draw his attention. It was a tactic the Scarlet Spider would soon regret learning to his horror that bullets had no effect on him, and the miniature rockets did little to slow him down. Closing in on the boy with a defiant smirk Reilly turned over his wrists as flames erupted out of his web shooters bathing him in a firestorm. As he continued dousing Osborn the calves of his suit split open revealing a pair of booster rockets and beat a hasty retreat.

Having reached a safe enough altitude and distance the fire continued to burn as Reilly peered into the inferno. To his dismay Norman Osborn had survived and appeared to be untainted by the flames. Laughing off his attempts at stopping him and threw at car at the Scarlet Spider forcing him to take refuge on a rooftop nearby and deployed his additional spider legs for support. With his father still recovering inside one of the smashed buildings, Reilly took it upon himself to end the Goblin's threat once and for all. Deploying a set of blades that lined the edges of the three spider legs, the hub connecting them to his back started to rotate. The Goblin looked on questioning as the legs started to act as a rotor lifting the Scarlet Spider in the air guided by his booster rockets. The Goblin had no idea what he was doing and threw another car at him in retaliation. Reilly used his last rocket to blow the car apart and then hurled the rotor on his back straight at him using the explosion as a distraction.

The blade flew at him catching him off guard and sliced through Norman's left shoulder embedding itself in the front of a building where his father lay. The Goblin roared in pain clutching his shoulder as the blood seeped out of him drenching his left arm. Enraged at this offense the Goblin with all of his might threw himself at the Scarlet Spider and tackled him in midair, maddened beyond all reason took him and broke the Spider's back across his knee killing him almost instantly to the horror of his father. And threw Reilly to the ground when the deed was finished. Spider-Man raced out of the building towards his son web slinging his way across and landed next to his form pulling off their masks in rapid succession.

A few words were spoken between the two as a distraught father cradled his son who then passed. Spider-Man cried hysterically over his fallen son caressing his only child's hair while the Goblin was off to the side gloating over how he'd taken so much from him pushing his nemesis over the edge. The wall crawler screamed and threw himself at the monstrous Goblin plowing him into the ground and punching him repeatedly in the face with all his fury. But the Goblin was ecstatic drinking in all of his mortal nemesis' pain and anger, confident in the thought that his new form made him all but invincible. Even his strongest punches were like nothing even as Spider-Man grabbed him by the throat lifting him off the ground and punching him into the nearest parked car. The frame crumpled beneath his enormous weight as Peter plowed into him again crushing the car behind him even further, punching him and lifting him over his head and tossing him down the street like a ragdoll.

He had finally did it; he had pushed Spider-Man to the breaking point. By now the injuries started to pile up he could actually feel bruises forming both on the surface and internally. Peter ripped up a large section of blacktop with his bare hands and slamming it overhead, and again in the face. Osborn staggered back as a crowd looked on in horror plowing him into and through a bus rending it in half, as they came out the other side Peter grabbed his nearly severed arm and ripped it the rest of the way off as Norman cried out in pain and Peter started beating him viciously with his own arm. A mother was forced to cover her child's eyes as Spider-Man beat the Goblin senseless stripping chunks of flesh with each hit, clubbing him over the head with Norman's own mutilated arm. Wearing down his strength Spider-Man continued to bludgeon until he could do it no more. Despite the blood loss and extraneous injuries the Goblin was still standing clutching his stump. The Goblin chuckled despite his injuries as Spider-Man fell to his knees only for Osborn to finally lose his steam and started shrinking as the strain of his injuries canceled out his powers and started to change back.

Shrinking back down to his proper height yet still in Goblin form, Peter drew upon his last reserves of strength as Osborn continued to lose power, smacking him once last time across the face and then grabbing the villain by his chest and waist and with a mighty thrust broke Norman's back across his knee, repaying him the favor and paralyzing the industrialist as he lay on the ground still in his transformed state. The crowd quickly gathered as Norman writhed in pain and stood around having witnessed the entire battle as he stood there without his mask. The reign of the Green Goblin was over and the era of Spider-Man was finished.

Norman Osborn returned to his human form that same night and would be confined to a wheelchair and handed down a life sentence for his crimes. Broken over the death of his son and fearful what he might do to others if he were to don the suit again, Peter Parker retired as Spider-Man for the Green Goblin had tainted him. Making matters worse Norman Osborn had been sentenced to a comfy minimum-security prison because he was 'no longer a threat' thanks to a dream team of lawyers to Peter's outrage.

Broken emotionally over the death of his son and Norman Osborn's victory in the legal system, Peter retired from crimefighting indefinitely. Seeing the system itself broken and his efforts to defend the city having been in vain. The world would soon know of Spider-Man's retirement as word got out and cut himself off from the superhero community, the age of Spider-Man was over. Those that supported him remained hopeful that he would one day return. Though his legacy would continue to loom large in the years to come, Peter kept his promise and never returned. And the memories soon faded. However Spider-Man's legacy wouldn't remain buried for long, and some ideas refuse to die.

_Author's Note: All right well when I started writing this i had no problem. But when it came to the point where I wanted Spider-Man to retire well I ran into a problem. It seemed no matter what I tried that just having Peter give up wasn't natural for his character. I mean he's a guy that just will not give up no matter what, even when pushed to the breaking point and he thinks he cant do it anymore, he always finds a way. So yeah that's a major hiccup as far as storytelling goes. Um, basically I think you guys know where this is heading. My friend suggested I do sort of a Batman Beyond take on the Spider-Man mythos. Bonus points if you know what that means. Anyway that's all for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review generously, _

_The Green Gallant. _


End file.
